Recently, it has been recognized that using a field programmable gate array (FPGA) to offload and accelerate DBMS (database management system) operations can offer performance and cost benefits. Inasmuch as DBMS queries vary with respect to variations of queries in the workloads, reconfiguring FPGA (or reconfiguring an initial bit string load to FPGA) for each query can prove to be expensive.